


The letters with no name

by ZevenKorian



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Dreams, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian
Summary: [KAMEN RIDER 555 MAJOR SPOILERS IN THE SUMMARY]It's been a year since Takumi defeated the Orphnoch king. Although he and his friends have been trying their best to move on from the experiences they lived, Takumi still remembers Yuuji from time to time. Perhaps, he though, if he wrote him a letter, Yuuji would write back.Because he will, won't he?





	The letters with no name

_(To Yuuji Kiba)_

Hey, Kiba! It’s been a while since we last talked, isn’t it? Yeah, I thought so, which is why I’m writing you this letter. For no reason, to be honest.

How are you doing lately? Mari is doing well right now. I don’t know if you knew, but Mari wants to become a beautician. She has always wanted to, in fact, but life hasn’t been all roses for us since we came to Tokyo. You know, the Ryuusei students, the Orphnoch problem, Kusaka making us fight over and over again in order to fulfil his petty revenge plans… So yeah, it’s been a tough year for us. But now the storm has passed, I want to think our fortunes are going to improve a little bit. But what about you? Have you been trying to help humans co-exist with Orphnochs all this time?

I’ve been thinking recently about people’s dreams, Kiba. I think I’ve never told you before, but I didn’t use to have a dream. Not because I thought it was for weak people or anything; it’s just that… Up until now, I never considered anything to be important enough to invest my whole life on it. However, after knowing Mari, Keitarou, and especially you, Kiba… After all the adventured we lived together… I feel like I found my own dream.

It’s stupid, I know, but I want to make people happy. Sort of like Keitarou, I suppose, but don’t think I will clean anyone else’s clothes! No way; once I paid Keitarou back, I will become…!

Well, maybe I don’t know how, but I will think of something! Because I really liked being Faiz, after all… It made me feel like I was brave for once, like I was able to do anything I put my mind on if I tried hard enough. And to this day, I’m still trying, Kiba.

I still see that Kaidou guy from time to time, you know? He’s not the cocky, haughty guy he used to be when I first met him. I’m sure it’s because of you – your personality sure rub off on people. Even now that you’re not around to rub off your faith on humanity on other people anymore, your essence is still here.

Perhaps I also think of you from time to time, but just perhaps. I still go to the baseball range every other day, just as we used to do when we needed to find each other. It’s nice to be there, to think of the good moments… To think how much I’ve changed… And to make sure I’m still a dab hand at baseball! Do you go to the baseball range in the place where you are, Kiba?

I suppose I should go on with my life, right? Mari always says I should go and see an expert to talk about… About Kusaka, about you, about the things that happened last year. Anyhow, I’m fine! It’s not like I think of you all that often, you see? I only do it when I’m at the beach… Or close to the building where you used to live in with Kaidou and Osada, or close to the place where Smart Brain used to be… But I reckon that’s normal.

  


Please, write me back, ok? Or call me, or whatever suits you. I will wait for you.

\- Takumi

**Author's Note:**

> Takumi is a complicated character for me. For the most time, he used to be this aloof guy who didn't quite know whether he wanted to fight to protect those beloved to him or just to convince himself he's more than a coward and a monster. But then, on the last third of the series, he breaks the shell to show everyone he actually cares about the people around him. So a big part of the question was, how would be talk and behave a year after everything finished?
> 
> What I can say for sure is that I tried. I hope my attempt was good enough.


End file.
